Don't You See What's Going On Here?
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Sebastian wants Blaine - everyone can see that. But does he want Blaine for the right reasons or just for a bit of fun? And what happens when Blaine learns the truth? One-shot! R&R!


**My friend and I were talking and she says to me, "Do you think Sebastian only wants Blaine so he can get into his pants?" I thought about it and decided that, yeah, that sounds about right. I mean, he doesn't really know anything about him except for the fact that he's "sex on a stick", "sings like a dream" and is "super hot". So, yeah… that's where this came from. If you don't like it, blame my friend :)**

I took my seat next to Blaine in the audience at Sectionals after our performance. "You did great," I told him softly so Mr. Schuester (who didn't like us to talk) wouldn't hear me. "If we don't win, then there's something wrong with the judges. Our group number (where I'd gotten a solo – Mr. Schue seemed to be starting to realize that the rest of us could actually sing) had been amazing if I do say so myself, but Blaine and Rachel's rendition of "A Whole New World" from _Aladdin _had been simply mind-blowing. As much as I _hated _to admit it, their voices sounded really good together. I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Schue used them for Regionals _and _Nationals.

"You weren't half bad yourself," he answered, his voice low and gravelly in my ear, his hand resting high on my thigh. "I didn't know your voice could go that deep – super hot."

I blushed a bit, but it wasn't as deep a red as it would have been about a month ago. "We should celebrate after this. Alone," I added, even though I was sure he knew what I was implying.

"But what if we lose?" he asked playfully.

"Well, then, we'll just have to find something else to celebrate, now won't we?" I responded with a suggestive raise of my eyebrow.

"I like the way you think, Hummel." He kissed my cheek swiftly and I smiled when I got that familiar tug in the pit of my stomach. It made me happy that, even though we'd taken that next step, my heart still skipped a beat and my breath still caught in my throat whenever Blaine touched me, however benign the contact. It gave me hope that we had what it took to last.

"Kurt. Blaine," Mr. Schue snapped in a whisper as they announced the next act – the Warblers. "Pay attention."

"Sorry, Mr. Schue," we chorused, even though we weren't really that sorry. We turned our attention to the stage to cheer on our friends (Nick and Jeff had said something about having solos – I was glad that the Warblers realized that one voice couldn't carry all the weight).

Their ballad – Jeff singing "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" by Poison (which sounded so cool a capella, by the way) – was good, but didn't hold a candle to Blaine and Rachel's duet. When he finished the song, Blaine and I were the first on our feet, cheering. I ignored Rachel's glares because Jeff was my friend before he was competition and I was extremely proud of him.

They waited for the applause to die down, then started their next song, which I recognized immediately. I knew that Nick had a solo in this, but it was a duet so I wondered who was singing with him.

My question was answered when Sebastian stepped forward, making my blood boil. Even at Blaine's insistence that the boy meant nothing to him, I couldn't help but feel dubious. Sebastian sort of reminded me of Santana – scheming, manipulative, used to getting what they wanted, when they wanted it.

And right now, Sebastian wanted my boyfriend.

_Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away  
>And make it okay<br>I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_  
><em>So we waited<em>  
><em>I put on a show<em>  
><em>Now I make it<em>  
><em>You say I'm a kid<em>  
><em>My ego is big<em>  
><em>I don't give a shhh<em>  
><em>And it goes like this<em>

The Warblers not making the beat joined in for the chorus, all moving in a way that I wasn't even sure the Warblers knew how to move.

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Sebastian started singing solo again and while I had to admit that he had a good voice, I swear that I saw him glance in our direction, looking right at Blaine, which sort of canceled out any talent I might have admired.

_Maybe it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I'll make you believe  
>That I've got the key<em>

_So get in the car_  
><em>We can ride it<em>  
><em>Wherever you want<em>  
><em>Get inside it<em>  
><em>And you want to steer<em>  
><em>But I'm shifting gears<em>  
><em>I'll take it from here<em>  
><em>And it goes like this<em>

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Nick stepped forward and I had to feel a bit apprehensive. I'd heard him sing before, but I wasn't sure that he had the range to pull off the part he was given.

_You wanna know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_  
><em>I won't show you twice<em>  
><em>Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right<em>  
><em>But if I share my secret<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody else can see this<em>

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

The song ended and I was on my feet again – for Nick, obviously, not Sebastian. Any doubt I'd had about Nick's ability to pull off Christina flew out the window when he opened his mouth. I was floored by the performance, though I couldn't stop myself from wondering if having two boys do a duet (and to such a suggestive song) would hurt their chances of winning.

The Warblers got off stage and we left our seats to wait backstage for the results. On our way to the greenroom, we spotted the Warblers. Blaine practically sprinted towards his friends, attacking Jeff from behind. I laughed and sped to catch up with him. "…totally awesome," I heard Blaine say, obviously complimenting them.

"Thanks, Blaine. You guys were great, too," Nick said, giving Blaine, then me, a hug.

"Seriously," Trent agreed. "Can't you come back to Dalton, Blaine? Please?"

"Nope," I answered for him. "I'm not giving him up that easily." We all laughed and it hit me just how much I missed Dalton. And I'd only been there five months, so I could only imagine how hard it must be for Blaine.

_Wow, _I realized when it hit me. _He _really _loves me._

"Well, Rachel's probably boring holes in the backs of our heads for fraternizing with the enemy, so we better go," Blaine said and I could hear the sadness in his voice. We said our goodbyes and walked hand in hand back to the New Directions.

"Aww, you miss them," I said, quoting what he'd said to me at the Night of Neglect a lifetime ago.

"Yeah, I do," he admitted. "But," he continued, "McKinley has something that Dalton doesn't."

"No blazers?" I quipped, knowing that Blaine hated it when I dissed the Dalton uniform (sometimes I wondered if he had some kind of romantic connection to the thing).

"Oh, you think you're _so _funny." His arms locked around my waist from behind, his fingers resting dangerously close to the waistband of my jeans. Head resting on my shoulder, he said, "I was talking about you."

"Ah," I said, like I didn't already know that. I giggled a little when Blaine kissed my neck in the exact spot above the collar of my shirt that was almost always impossible to cover up if he left a hickey. I would have worried that I was going to have to have another awkward talk with my dad, but Blaine's lips on my neck felt too good to care.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sebastian watching us, a look of contempt on his face. "Hey," I said and Blaine removed his mouth from my neck. "I have to… talk to someone, so why don't you go ahead?"

Blaine followed my gaze. "Be nice," he warned. I assured him that I would, though I had no intention of doing so. He gave me a final kiss – this one on the lips – before giving me a wary look and walking towards the direction of the greenroom.

I walked over to where Sebastian stood, almost as if he were waiting for me. "Hello, Kurt."

"Sebastian." We stood there for what seemed like forever, but was probably really only about thirty seconds or so. "So…"

"You guys sounded great. Well, Blaine did. You… I didn't know your voice could go that low. It was kind of unnerving."

I knew he meant that as an insult, but I decided to take it as a compliment to try and throw him off. "Yes, well, I'm a countertenor – very impressive range." He made one of those "hmmm" noises and waited for me to say something else. "Listen, I didn't come over here to talk about singing."

"I didn't think so."

He stood there, arms over his chest, looking much like he thought he ruled the world and I was an insignificant nobody who was wasting his time. Well, Kurt Hummel was anything but insignificant. "Stay away from Blaine," I said without preamble. The boy in front of me may have been bigger than me, but that didn't mean I would have any qualms about taking him down for going after my man.

Sebastian laughed, though I saw no humor in the situation. "Oh, Kurt. Poor, naïve Kurt," he said condescendingly, causing my hands to ball into fists. I was really adverse to violence, but I felt as though this guy could be the exception. "Don't you see what's going on here?"

I gave him one of my best 'bitch, please' looks. Did he think I was stupid? "You're trying to take my boyfriend from me," I said, the 'duh' dripping from my words.

"Well, yes… and no."

"What?"

"I don't do relationships, Kurt. Frankly, they bore me. I mean, really, how can you stand to be with one person for that long? Doesn't it get monotonous?" I opened my mouth to say that, when you were in love, it was anything but boring. But he continued to talk as if he hadn't asked a question in the first place. "I prefer hook ups. So much simpler – meet a guy, have sex with him, leave guy, do the same thing all over again the next night." My dad's words about not throwing myself around because I mattered and to use sex as a way to connect to another person came back to me. I actually felt a little sorry for Sebastian because it seemed to me like he didn't think very highly of himself if he was doing what he was.

"I still don't see what you're saying."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, the aggravated adult to my unruly child. "Let me put it this way. I don't want to steal Blaine from you so much as I want to… borrow him." I opened my mouth again and he seemed to get that I was still lost because he added, "I just want to sleep with him, Kurt. It's honestly nothing more than that. That whole innocent schoolboy thing he's got going on really turns me on." I decided against telling him that Blaine wasn't exactly innocent anymore – that was none of his business.

"So you're telling me that you want me to let you sleep with my boyfriend." It wasn't a question.

"And then he's all yours again." Wow, this guy was really blunt.

"What?"

The voice hadn't come from me and both Sebastian and I turned to find the source of the word. Blaine was standing there, wide-eyed and mouth open, staring at us. I wondered how much of the conversation he'd heard, but gathered it was more than enough to hurt him. "Blaine," Sebastian said, obviously trying to fix what he'd broken. "I didn't mean…"

"Yeah, you did," Blaine replied and I could hear the hurt in his voice. "I thought you were my friend, but I guess not."

"I _am _your friend," Sebastian pleaded and I got even closer to breaking my no violence rule. "It's just…" He trailed off as we watched Blaine turn and practically run away. "Blaine!" he called, starting to go after him, but I shoved him back.

"Oh, no. You are going to stay _right here _and _stay away _from _my _boyfriend." My voice was low and dangerous and I could see that big, tough Sebastian Smythe was starting to get a little wary of me. "Understand?" He nodded and I stalked away from him, following the direction that Blaine had gone. "Blaine!" I shouted, earning me a couple of looks from a few girls from Aural Intensity. I ignored them and continued searching for Blaine.

I eventually found him sitting on the floor outside our greenroom, his knees pulled up to his chest. I dropped to my knees next to him and he collapsed into my chest and it was only then that I realized he was crying. "I'm such and idiot," he choked out.

"No, you aren't," I comforted, rubbing circles in his back.

He sat up and looked at me. I wiped a few tears off his cheeks. "Yes, I am. I mean, I thought he was my _friend_. I thought he actually _cared _about me." He shook his head. "I should have listened to you."

"Blaine, look at me," I said when he ducked his head. "I know you're upset right now, but Sebastian is just a very pathetic and ignorant person."

Blaine chuckled lightly, then he frowned. "Okay, I get pathetic, but ignorant?"

I stroked his hair and pulled him closer to me, ignoring the look I got from a passing Aural Intensity-er (or whatever you want to call them). "He's ignorant if he can't see past that hot body of yours," here Blaine snorted into my chest, but I continued, "to see the beautiful heart underneath. Because, Blaine, above all else, I fell in love with your heart."

My boyfriend lifted his head and looked at me with his gorgeous (albeit red-rimmed) hazel eyes. "You always know what to say to make me feel better, don't you?"

I shrugged. "One of my many talents." We both laughed and then I put a finger under his chin and tilted his head up so my lips could reach his comfortably. The kiss was soft and sweet, lingering on my lips even after we'd broken apart.

"I love you," he said and it almost sounded as if he were grasping at the words, to convince himself that there was someone in this world that felt like he was worth anything.

"I love you, too," I replied earnestly, to reassure him that, yes, someone _did _feel like he was worth something. And that that someone was me. "Now come on," I said, pulling him to his feet. "Let's go see who won." He nodded, a watery smile on his face, and allowed me to lead him back towards our friends, who probably thought we'd died or something.

As we walked, I noticed Sebastian standing in the corner, watching us. I steered Blaine away from him, trying to be discrete about it, but I glanced back and gave Sebastian the best Bitch Glare I could must.

This so wasn't over.

**CRAP ENDING, I KNOW! But I've been working on this one for so long and I haven't updated ANYTHING in forever and a day, so I just wanted to get SOMETHING out there. So, yeah…**

**Review!**


End file.
